narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm, Sound, Demons
In the Land of Wind's desert, Yamabiko wandered, enjoying the heat. She hadn't seen her homeland in sometime, as she had defected from it about one to two months ago. However, she had been told to come back, to meet a potential ally. Yamabiko, eager to see if this was true, came back to the homeland, with no fear of capture. If things get out of hand, I'll either consume them, or get out of here, she thought. The desert winds blew heavily, and loudly, as the sun glared with heat. Yamabiko touched the ground, and activated her Reptilian heat Sensing. She detected a concentrated heat signature approaching her. Standing up, she turned to face the newcomer. The young brunette spotted a person,still in his Suna garb,his head band was on his neck.He smiled "Hello there!" he yelled hoping the person was nice.He walked up and had a smile on his face. I wonder if,this lady is another ninja like me he though without a second glance he moved his hand and waved.He moved his head out of the way.He smiled again,as usual he pulled a piece of cand out of his bag and started to eat it. "Are you the one who summoned me here?" Yamabiko spoke to the orange-haired guy. He seemed a little younger than her, and playful. Was this really the "man" who'd asked for her alliance? "Yay!!" he said smiling his face lit up in excitement. "Why,yes I am the one who asked for your assistance,I read you used to live in Suna,but left...why is that?" to be honest the young man hadn't really a clue to why he left.He decided he wanted to work for himself with a partner.He guessed he sought to fight a swordsmen of the mist,with his puppet.Then he needed to take the sword and add it to his puppet. "I'm Inazuma Denkou Puppeteer of the Storms!" he said. "And you are?" he asked the woman,his face still in excitement. "You don't know who I am?" Yamabiko pondered. But you summoned me... "Oh yeah,I did didn't I." he said with a smile. "I believe you are Yamabiko....Mistress of the Date Clan?" he asked,well more stated.He then drew a kunai and threw it in the air."Sorry,for the confusion earlier...I get a bit lost sometimes." Hmm, so he knows who I am... Yamabiko thought. A strange fellow. "So, what do you want?" she asked, looking at the guy. "What did you summon me for?" "I want to form a partnership." the man said with a grin. "I believe you have a hatred for the Suna?" he said as he looked around. "Hate?" Yamabiko pondered the saying. "Well no, I don't hate them. Things just seem too uneasy there now. I wanted to leave, while I still could." "They are,but I want to form a partnership!" he said with a smile. "Believe me!I'm stronger than you think!" the man said smiling I hope so, she thought. "But what is this partnership for is the question. Whether or not I agree, I need to know what its for." "To be or not to be....terrorists!" he said with a very poetic voice. Can't we just be partners!! "Not the patient type are you eh?" Yamabiko noted, "We'll have to fix that. And terrorists? We don't need to be terrorists per se. We could just travel together, and stir trouble for whoever causes us trouble." The brunette smiled "Nope, not at all...." he said when his stomach rumbled "..Come on I just ate a sucker for you and I don't want to go back to the village because it's to far away!!" he seemingly yelled at himself,well his stomach and he sighed looking through his bag he found two more suckers and offered the woman one "Take it!" he asked well more demanded. Taking the candy, Yamabiko thanked him. However she didn't start to eat it just yet. "Do you ever get serious? I need you to, because if you want to be partners, I'm not going to jump into anything half cocked."